Xenosaga: Die Testamente der Gewählten
by OverLord-Kursed
Summary: This is Xenosaga with an extra character thrown in, making the events of the games  Because this will take place in all three games  change into something different.


Hi people. Hey there. all my non-existant fans waiting for me to update the Kursed Saga or work on Kingdom Hearts... Wait some more. My attention is here now.

Xenosaga no belong to me.

* * *

><p>Stories don't always start at the beginning. Sometimes they start in the middle. Sometimes they start at the end. Only once in a very long while do they seem to start at the very beginning, when all the strings that tie together all the people involved start to form. This one, starts sometime after that. Long after the initial start on this story, the least likely of heroes discovers that fate has tied him to a story very different than the one he envisioned he'd have. One completely, entirely, and absolutely different.<p>

_**Sleep. That's all I want to do. I just want to lay my head down and drift into dreamland. That'd be nice. So why is it I can't! Brain to awake to sleep! ...Damn it!**_ I jumped out of bed (Which, in retrospect, isn't a good idea. My bed IS suspended six feet in the air. What if I land funny?) and landed perfectly as usual, plopped down in front of my TV and stared like an idiot at it.

_**Great. Not only can I not sleep, I can't think of a game to play. Hmm... No, no, **__**no, another no, why do I have that, that's a movie, no, no, new game I've never seen before, no no... Stop and back up. What is this? Right! I remember, Sora let me borrow it. She said I'd like it. Well, no time like the present... or three-thirty in the morning.**_ I grabbed the disk, popped it in, and intended to wait for the title screen to pop up. No such luck. Instead of video gaming goodness, I got horror.

My wall exploded. Not fall, not collapse, it exploded like a freight train just ripped through it. I, due to the fact I sit right next to to the wall while using the TV, was sent flying into the wall on the other side of my nine foot wide room. It's amazing how the media shows you movies that make it seem like when you're thrown very fast, you think super fast. That allows you enough time to reflect on your life, play a game of chess in your mind, solve world hunger, and even think up a way to escape this situation without dieing. No, I ended up almost through my wall before I even heard the force that hit me. Hitting that wall hurt. Probably nothing broken, but I will be covered in bruises tomorrow. If I live that long.

I stumbled to my feet and looked at the hole that appeared in my wall. Oh gods above below and in between, I wish I hadn't. A monster, a demon, alien, whatever that thing was, it was ugly. And, more importantly, it was strong. Tall, maybe eight or nine feet. Not much of a head though. More of a lump on top that widened out to shoulders with massive arms attached that were easily a foot and a half thick at the widest part and covered in big armor plates . The torso wasn't very big. It was about four feet wide at the shoulders but then it tapered down towards it's waist until it was barely wider than me. It's legs were just wimpy-looking little spindles. However, they seemed perfectly strong enough to throw those massive arms around. Like they were doing right now. At me.

I tried to dodge, but lo and behold! I fail. This is what I get for not pushing myself during PE. That things arm smashed me the rest of the way though the wall into the hallway. That, I'm sure, broke a few ribs. It continued to beat me through my house until I stopped standing up. At best guess, four shattered ribs, eight more simply broken, a perforated lung, bruised organs, broken arm, and a cracked skull. Probably more but I'm guessing all that from how hard it hit me. The shock of fear numbed me to all the pain so it was hard to guess what parts of my ass were getting handed to me.

The thing seemed tired of senselessly beating me, because it grabbed me and lifted me so we were face-to-...blank armor lump thing. I felt cold. Not freezing to death or terrified cold but more of a simple cold. Like all joy and anger and sadness was gone leaving just coldness. I looked away from it and saw my legs had turned white, and the white was spreading up. I tried to freak out but I couldn't. It was just easier to just drift into the cold.

"No, you can't disappear yet." Spoke a soft voice. Very young and little girly sounding. Somehow, the effort required to move my eyes was similar to the strength required to lift a whale, but I managed to look forward. Standing there between the creatures legs and looking up at me was a girl, maybe ten or eleven years old with long red hair that went past her shoulders and big blue eyes. My vision started to get blurry before I could see more, but I could still hear her.

"With just a little more help, they just might succeed. So you need to live, and wait." _**What? Help? Them? Ah... so hard to think... I think I'll...sleep...**_ And darkness was the last thing I knew.

* * *

><p>Yep, very short. Sue me. Please review it. Tell me if I did well describing the Gnosis. And how I can make Nephilim talk better. I know I didn't convey Nephilim correctly. Oh, and you get cake if you can guess what game I was playing when I thought up this chapter.<p> 


End file.
